


A Gift to My Loyal Pride/LaSalle Readers

by Zairafuana



Series: Cemetery Sweethearts [14]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans, NCIS: New Orleans - Fanart
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Terribly adorable chibis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny fanart gift for my readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift to My Loyal Pride/LaSalle Readers

**Author's Note:**

> I was practicing my ability to draw chibis (tiny charactitures) and these two came out. Hope you guys like them. Feel free to drop comments of love or hate. I just like getting comments. ^^


End file.
